Hawaii and Alaska's letters to the world!
by nina amina
Summary: Hawaii and Alaska the youngest states are sending and expecting letters. How much trouble can the two youngest states cause with their letters. Well let's just read and find out. Ohio has joined in on the letter writing as well. So things may just get even weirder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Alaska and Hawaii the youngest of the states are sending letters to everyone, and are also expecting letters from fans, so send them letters and they might get their siblings to except them too. Letters can be sent though PM's or reviews.**

Dear Pennsylvania,

Aloha, I decided to send letters to everyone. Alaska is too, we hope to make new friends and get little more attention. I just enjoy the thought of getting my ohana larger. I am sending this first letter to you big sister. Also will you send me some more of that potato salad? Why does everyone say I need to cut back on the pineapple at least I'm not eating Burgers non-stop like Daddy and Mary do.

Love,

Hawaii

Dear Mother Russia,

Hello, I'm sending letters to everyone with the help of my little sister Hawaii. But Father America can't know I sent one to you, da. If he does he may get mad and start calling you commie bastard again. Even though you aren't a communist any more. Father America can be so silly, da. Anyway how are Auntie Ukraine and Auntie Belarus doing? Is silly Auntie Belarus still trying to marry you? By the way I sent you some vodka with this letter.

Love,

Alaska

Dear Hawaii,

You and Alaska are becoming more social that's great! It's about time you stopped hiding behind America all the time. Just don't let America know if Alaska sends letter to Russia. You know how he can get when it comes to those two. I sent you some potato salad with the letter, I hope you enjoy it, and the reason everyone wants you to stop eating pineapple so much is because you can get very hyper when you do. Also if you start eating burgers like America and Mary I will send you too England to eat his food for a week.

Sincerely,

Pennsylvania

Dear Alaska,

You will become one with Mother Russia again, da? Ukraine isn't seeing me again and I'm not sure why. Yes, Belarus is trying to marry me; in fact she's trying to break down my front door as I write you this letter. Thank you for the vodka and try to keep America in line if you can.

Love,

Mother Russia


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mr. England,

Pennsylvania threatened to send me to your house if I started eating burgers like my Daddy and older sister do. Why is going got your house such a bad thing? Are there mean people who aren't nice there? Is there no pineapple? I don't understand why going over there would be a punishment.

Sincerely,

Hawaii

Dear Auntie Belarus,

Please stop scaring Mother Russia. I think it makes him very upset when you break down his door all the time. He loves you, but not in the way that he wants to marry you. So be happy about how close to him you already are and stop freaking him out so much. Please don't come and try to kill me with your knives I'm just telling you what would make Mother Russia happy. You want Mother Russia to be happy right? But if you are planning to try and kill me I'm getting my bow and arrow, pipe, knife and gun out just in case.

Love,

Alaska

Dear Hawaii,

Why the bloody hell did you send me a letter? How am I supposed to know what runs though the mind of your sister when she threatens to send you to my house. As for your questions, yes we have pineapple available here, and yes there are some mean people but not that many. Now please if you can don't end up like America shoving hamburgers down you throat all the time.

Sincerely,

England

Dear Alaska,

Don't you dare stand in my way of making Russia marry me! I will have him marry me someday! Also thank you for the advice but I don't need it. Russia always says for people to become one with him so why can't I become one with him? Also you think he loves me, really. Thank you!

I'm most likely going to try to kill you,

Belarus

XxXx (not a letter Belarus trying to kill Alaska)

Alaska sits with her bow, an arrow notched in it just in case Belarus does try anything funny. A scratching noise at the door tells her she's here. "GO away Auntie Belarus," Alaska calls. "No one gets between me and Russia," she calls back as she proceeds to break down the door. The second Belarus comes into sight Alaska shots the arrow, and it hits Belarus' leg. Belarus gives an angry scream, and throws on of her knives at Alaska as she pulls the arrow out of her leg. Alaska dodges and the knife impales itself into her wall. The two continues to fight until America comes home and kicks Belarus out of his house.

XxXx

Dear mother Russia,

Auntie Belarus tried to kill me because I told her to stop trying to make you marry her. Though I might have just made the situation worse by telling her that you do love her. But I did say not in the marrying way. I'm not sure she read that part though. As an apologize I told Father America to give you a sunflower at the next world meeting, if he doesn't hit him with your pipe but not to the point where he might die because he pays for the stamps. Also I would become one with you again but Father America won't let me, so no.

Love,

Alaska

XxXx (this is not a letter this is the world meeting)

America looks down at the sunflower wondering why Alaska told him to give it to Russia and also wondering what would happen if he didn't. Sighing he walks into the world summit room and walks straight up to Russia with the flower. "Here," America grumbles. "It's a sunflower from Alaska. She wanted me to give you it, you commie bastard." "Thank you, comrade, but you do know I'm not a communist any more, da?" America injures him and takes his seat.

XxXx

Dear Alaska,

Thank you for the sunflower, America delivered it without any troubles. Though he did call me a commie bastard. Silly America, he keeps forgetting I'm not a communist any more, da? I'm sorry to hear that Belarus tried to kill you I will have to have a talk with her. But next time don't tell he that I do love her, it will only make things worse.

Love,

Mother Russia

Disclaim: I don't own hetalia.

**Well anyone want to send these girls letters, if they get five letters they will try to convince one of their siblings to join in too.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

Dear Louisiana,

Why do you always try to rape Virginia? It is really freaky. You two scare me sometimes. I really don't get why you two just can't get long. After all we are all family after all, so why can't we all get long? It is just strange; also do you know why going to England's house is a bad thing? Penn threatened to send me there for a week and I still can't figure out why it's bad thing.

Love,

Hawaii

Dear Hawaii,

I'm just trying to spread l'amour, there's nothing wrong with that. Also it isn't rape because she knows she likes it. I'm sorry I scare you as an apology I'm sending crayfish with the letter. As for us being family and needing to get long, I'm adopted, and so are you so we aren't biologically related. Going to England's house is a bad thing because his food sucks. How dare Pen threaten to send you there, you would die of food poisoning!

Amour,

Louisiana

Dear France,

Is it true that you re Louisiana's real father, if so then everything bout her makes sense. Also have you ever met her, if not then I'm arranging for you two to meet! But don't try anything funny because I'm bringing my pipe. I'm not sure who will be there but we are all bringing a form of self defense. So don't try anything or you may lose your vital regions.

Sincerely,

Alaska

Dear Alaska,

Ohonhon~ You said I will get to meet you and some of your siblings, non? Are you very beautiful ladies? Also why do you have pipe? What's the worse I can do to you that you need items of self defense. As for whether or not I am this Louisiana's father, I do not know, And I have never meet her. So arranging this meeting is good, see you then.

Amour,

France

XxXx

Hawaii sharpens her knife as she, Alaska, Virginia, and Louisiana wait for France to show up at the meeting spot. "Ohonhon," Louisiana laughs as she hugs Virginia, who looks like she'd rather not be here. France comes in and Alaska waves him over to their table. "Hi France, I'm Alaska, this is Hawaii, Virginia, and Louisiana. Florida should be here soon; she said something about getting her axe out of America's safe before she comes here." France looks a little freaked out by that statement but takes his seat any way. "See you two even look a like," Hawaii says, pointing to France then to Louisiana. "Lord help me there are two of them," Virginia cries. "Oh mon amour there's no reason to cry," Louisiana says. Right then Florida comes in with her axe in hand, "Hey guys I'm here!" "Well then let's order our food," Hawaii says, and everyone orders their food. France actually doesn't try to rape anyone, I wonder why?

XxXx

Pennsylvania sighs, her youngest siblings were writing letters to just about everyone. This was defiantly not going to end well for anyone. Already Belarus tried to kill Alaska, France met Louisiana, and who knows what will happen next! Well that's her life for you.

XxXx

Dear Father America,

Hey, Hawaii and I are sending letters! It's so much fun, and we already made a new friend! Hawaii figured out why being sent to England's house is a punishment. It's been fun, da. I really hope people will send me letters as well. Because just sending the letters can be boring!

Love,

Alaska

Dear Alaska,

Did these letters cause the fight between you and Belarus? I really hope not, because the hero had to save you from that. Anyway if it's helping Hawaii stop being so nervous around new people then you guys can keep doing it. But if it causes any issue you guys have to stop, okay?

I'm the Hero,

America

**Third set of letters, still exepting letters from readers though review or PM's. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

Dear Italy,

I hear you make really good pasta! I would like to try some; I make good fruit salad, would you like some? I get really bored, and I would like to be friends with you! I don't think Daddy would mind, he wants me to become more social anyway! So would you like to come over to my house, or would you like me to come over there?

I hope we can be friends,

Hawaii

Dear Japan,

Hello. I was wondering if you'd mind sending me more pockey? It's very yummy! Also would you like more pineapple? I love pineapple it's the most amazing thing ever! I'll send you some pineapple if you'd like me to! I'm glade we are friends despite our history. We can't take back the past but we can look towards the future.

Your friend,

Hawaii

Dear Mr. China,

Why is everyone afraid of Mother Russia, he's a big cuddly teddy bear! He just seems mean, so become one with him and stop being so scared of him. If you don't I'll drink vodka and come after you with my pipe, and bow and arrows. Also are you a guy or a girl because I can't tell?

Become one with Russia or else,

Alaska

XxXx

China glares at the letter wondering why he even opened the thing, "I might have to cause America's debt to go up, aru," he says to himself as he starts a fire and then throws the letter into the flames. "Stupid child, who does she think she is, and why does she or he because I don't remember meting them like Russia so much, aru!" With that China leaves the room letting the fire burn itself out.

XxXx

Dear Hawaii,

Ve~ I'd love to come over to your house and make pasta! As for the fruit salad we can have it for desert! I'm sure America does want you to make more friends being the youngest and shyest of his states, but oddly from what I've heard also the most independent! I'll be over at 5 tomorrow. See you then!

Ve~ Pasta,

Italy

Dear Hawaii,

Kon'nichiwa, I sent the pockey with the letter. Italy tells me he's going over to your house to have pasta and fruit salad. Sounds like you are making new friends, no? Also if you'd like to send me a pineapple you may. I'm glade we are friends too, and you're right we can't change the past but we can look towards the future.

Sincerely,

Japan

XxXx

"Mr. China never wrote me back," Alaska says sadly, as she gets off the plan that just landed in China. She gets her weapons and bags, from the luggage claim. She had got her weapons though because she took a plan from her private air field. Yeah she had a private air field, all that states as well as America had one. She walks calmly with her bags on her shoulder, and her bow and arrows on her back as well as her pipe hidden inside her jacket, which despite the warm weather here she didn't take off. She arrives at China's house and notices how much security he has. She smiles knowing that this will be the most fun she's had in a while.

XxXx

China sits in his study filling out paper work when the door bell rings, _'odd, who could that be,' _China thinks, as he gets up to answer the door. He opens the door to a small thirteen year old girl who looks almost exactly like Russia, pointing a bow with an arrow notched in the string at his face. "Hello, da," the girl says, "I'm Alaska, why didn't you answer my letter?" China stares at the small girl, _'well that explains why she likes Russia so much,'_ he thinks as he reaches behind him and grabs his wok. The small girl is not paying attention instead she's 'koling' just like Russia does. China taking advantage of this hits her over the head with the wok, knocking her out. "I now I am defiantly raising America's debt, aru!"

XxXx

Dear America,

Please come and pick up our crazy Russia like daughter, aru. Also I raised your debt by three million because the girl tried to kill me! You clearly aren't very good with children, aru.

Sincerely,

China

Dear China,

I'll be over to get Alaska tomorrow. I apologize about the fact she tried to kill you1 she gets that from Russia, also she's adopted so take your like anger out on him, dude!

The Hero,

America

**Alaska is insane, da? Sorry couldn't help myself, as you can see Alaska did pick up on some of Russia's scariness. Send letters these two feel un-loved because you fans didn't send them anything yet! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Dear Anon,

Thanks for writing in, and thanks for sending pineapple! Well there are a lot of theories about why I'm so cute. I think it's because my mother was so amazing! Would you like something for being the first letter writer, we have vodka, pineapples, salmon, pineapple upside down cake, as well as crayfish and potato salad that Penn and Louisiana to us. Oh we also have a bunch of Mardi gras beads Louisiana left here.

Write in again please,

Hawaii

Dear Ohio,

Hawaii and I want you to join us in writing letters. Would you like too. If not we will ask Penn or maybe California to join. Write back within a week if you'd like to join us.

Welcome if you're joining us,

Alaska

XxXx

Italy walks around, he was lost. Hawaii told him to meet her at the big oak tree with the swing, which he couldn't find. They were supposed to be having a picnic, but he couldn't find the pre-teen. "Ve~ I can't find Hawaii! She should be around here somewhere." "Oh Mr. Italy, there you are! I was worried," Hawaii runs up a tropical flower in her hair. "Come on Mr. Japan and Alaska are waiting!"

'Ve~ Japan is here too." "Yes, now come on~" Hawaii skips off with Italy by her side. Both smile brightly as they reach the picnic blanket. Japan is sitting there looking nervous as Alaska makes more arrows for her bow. "Hawaii you're back and you found Italy," Alaska says happily.

The four enjoy a nice picnic together until America shows up insisting he needs Alaska to find Connecticut so she can make him hamburgers.

XxXx

Dear Liechtenstein,

Aloha, it's Hawaii you might have heard that I'm writing letters. Would you like to be my friend? I'm very lonely sometimes because my island is far from the rest of the states. Also America can be very protective of me. I hear that your big brother Switzerland is like that with you too. I hope he doesn't mind me sending you letters.

I hope we can become friends,

Hawaii

XxXx

Dear Alaska,

I'll gladly join you and Hawaii in writing letters. It sounds like fun. I'll be at America's house on Tuesday to talk to you to about it.

See you then,

Ohio

XxXx

Ohio, a boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes walks into America's house where Alaska and Hawaii have been staying for a few days. "Hello, anyone here," he calls as he walks into the living room. "Yo Ohio dude it's nice to see you," America yells as he comes into greet his state. "It's good to see you too; do you know where Hawaii and Alaska are?" "Thos two, ha-ha, the hero helped them with one of their letters just a bit ago! They're in my study; go right in they are expecting you. But dude be careful, Hawaii is all hyper from pineapple!"

"Thanks for the warning," Ohio says, and enters the study. Hawaii is jumping on the chair and Alaska is sitting on the ground writing another letter. Hawaii yells, "Aloha, Ohio, welcome!" "Hawaii please don't yell and I though Penn cut you off from pineapple last time she saw you." "Yes but America just bought ore, and one of the letters we got came with pineapple.' Ohio sits next to Alaska and all he can think is that this will be a very long day.

XxXx

Dear Hawaii,

Guten tag, I'd like to become friends with you. It would be very nice, and I don't think big bruder would mind if I become friends with you. So we can be friends, would you like some chocolate, big bruder made it. It's very good. I'm sending you and Alaska some with the letter.

Your new friend,

Liechtenstein

XxXx

Dear Mr. Switzerland,

You make very good chocolate. Do you mind if I become friends with your sister. She said you wouldn't but I thought it would be better to check with you. Would you like to try some pineapple upside down cake? It's very good! Are you friends with Mr. Italy he makes very good pasta!

Sincerely,

Hawaii

XxXx

Dear Hawaii,

I'll ask Liechtenstein if she would like being friends with you, though I personally don't care so long as you're not a threat. Thanks for the compliment about the chocolate. Also sorry but I don't want your cake.

Always neutral,

Switzerland.

XxXx

**Thanks for writing in, I added Ohio because they got a letter. You can ask these three anything so long as it stays within the rating. Bye see you next update. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Dear Random citizen of WA,

(Alaska and Hawaii)Hello, thanks for writing to us! Well Washington is a bit…Well yeah she has multiply personalities but we have here on meds to counter act that! (Ohio) As for if I knew if my name was pronounced like well I never noticed. (All) We sent some Lomi Lomi Salmon with the letter!

Will you write in again?

Hawaii, Alaska, and Ohio

Dear Nagasaki Prefecture,

Aloha! Its okay I forgive you. It was a long time ago, and I prefer to leave the past in the past. So there are no hard feelings. After all I started writing these letters to make new friends! So all is forgiven, and I hope we can be friends. Also I'm sending Virginia and Pennsylvania over to get Louisiana out of your hair.

Let's be friends,

Hawaii

Dear Orange County,

Yes I did order meat and vegetables; Penn and Virginia will be coming to get them because I'm a bit busy. They also will be coming to get Louisiana to out of there. Hopefully you don't get raped, after all Louisiana is scary, da.

Sincerity,

Alaska

Dear DC,

Father America said Hawaii and I were to stay at your house for a few days da. I'm just making sure that you are expecting us. If you aren't well you need to be ready by Thursday of next week. We are already packed and everything.

See you latter,

Alaska.

XxXx

Dear Alaska,

Okay, I have your rooms all ready. But I have to warn you some of the other capitals are staying here for a bit because of a meeting. So watch out for them.

Sincerity,

DC

XxXx

Dear Michigan,

Hello, it's Ohio! You might have heard that Alaska, Hawaii, and myself, are writing letters. I'd like to know why no one notices you. Also your wolf pup…What's its name again? Oh well I forget. Any way why is your wolf pup so mean? I see it hitting you all the time. Also it growls at me, and that's not very nice. Also where are you I went over to your house and couldn't find you anywhere?

Where are you,

Ohio

XxXx

Dear Ohio,

Please don't remind me that no one notices me at all. It's bad enough as it is. My wolf pup's name is Lupus as in the second half of the scientist name for most wolves. He's mostly tame, he just doesn't like you. Also I was at home that day, you just didn't see me! No one sees me at all.

Sincerely,

Michigan

** Well this chapter was rather short. Sorry about that, anyway see you guys next update and don't be shy about sending in letters, they are accepted though Pm's or reviews. Adios, nina amina.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Texas,  
Aloha, big brother! It's just Hawaii here. Alaska is passed out drunk. Somehow she managed to get a hold of vodka... As for Ohio, he muttered something about crazy younger siblings and I haven't seen him for an hour since. Anyway no I don't remember Rattle Snake Round-Up. I'll ask Alaska and Ohio if they do latter! Oh and if you'd like to write us letters don't hold back! I'm sure one of us will get around to answering.  
With love and pineapples,  
Hawaii


	8. Chapter 8

Eliso,  
Alaska; DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY VODKA! I SWEAR I WILL-  
Hawaii: Run, big brother, I think you pissed Alaska off too much!  
Ohio: Bad idea, Eliso. Also yes, Pennslyvania made sure Hawaii and Alaska have room to go to dad's party.  
Later,  
Alaska, Hawaii, and Ohio


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Eliso,  
Hey sorry it took us so long to get back to you. Alaska woke up and was trying to kill me. Hawaii got her to calm down, and now the two of them are out cold on the couch. I know Penn is really out to make sure we all get to Dad's party this year. I thought she was going to kill someone when California didn't show last year. That is something I don't want to repeat this year.

As for the internet girl, wasn't us. I've been with Alaska and Hawai for a bit now and they didn't do it. I personally don't have a death wish to do that. So I think Oklahoma is just trying to keep himself from being killed by you.

Bye,

Ohio


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Kenkucky,  
Hello! It's Alaska! How hot is it down there right now? It's always a bit chilly here. We have six months of light and dark. When it's light out the sun never sets! When it's dark the sun never rises. It's a bit scary to go out when the sunsets. Be sure to come to Father America's birthday party. I'd hate to see what Penn would do if someone didn't make it this year. I think she was plannign to kill California when she didn't make it last year.

Bye bye,

Alaska


	11. Chapter 11

Dear William,

I know how you feel about being alone. I don't get a lot of visitors, my land is harsh and cold. So I try to stick to the main land as much as possible. I don't get a lot of people to talk to out there either. So we have a lot in common. Though I am useful when it comes to mineral wealth. Physically I'm 10, and Hawaii physically looks 7. Don't let that fool you though. Hawaii may look young but she is a lot older than she appears.

Hope to talk to you again,

Alaska


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Henry,

We hang out with Ohio because Penn doesn't want us writing these letters by ourselves. I personally think she bribed or blackmailed him into making sure we behave ourselves. That's just my opinion though. Ohio really isn't that bad all of the time he can be protective of me and Hawaii.

Relax we can take care of ourselves,

Hawaii and Alaska


	13. Chapter 13

Eliso,

I think California wouldn't be stupid enough to skip out on Dad's birthday a second time. Well she would be if she had a death wish. But I don't think she has a death wish. Hopefully everyone else makes it this year. That does include Oliver so don't kill him or Penn might go all psyco-killer on you. That's the last thing we want. The thought of you and Penn going at it in an all out death match scares, me, Ohio and Alaska. I think it would be better if you just injure Oliver. Maybe he'll get the point then.

Bye bye,

Hawaii, Alaska and Ohio


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Henry,

(Hawaii) What's a boarder dispute? I don't think I've ever had one of those!

(Alaska) 've had a border dispute, when my land was first sold to America, we argued where my landed. Uncle Canada wanted to make sure he still had cost;ine in the west. So Hawaii may have never had a border dispute but I have.

(Hawaii) What's a border dispute!

Bye Henry,

Alaska and Hawaii


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Eliso,

He should get the point, if he has a brain that is. Then again it is questionable who in this family has a brain and who doesn't. That doesn't include you or Penn though. You two are pretty smart. Everyone else exept maybe DC is questionable at best. Also if California doesn't show Penn might break her nails..And every bone in her body. Remember last year? I didn't know that anyone besides, Alaska, you ad Russia were able to do such a creepy and evil aura. (shivers)

Hope to Hear from you again,

Ohio


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Ollie,

I'm sorry Oklahoma I have been given direct orders by Pennsylvania to stay out of this fight between you and Texas. Maybe you'll get lucky and Penn wil lcome visit and save you! Other than that you are on your own when it comes to Texas. If you just left him alone none of this would have happened. I also understand if you don't reply for a long time. After all you can't exactly type or write with broken bones!

Good Luck Staying Alive,

Ohio, Alaska, and Hawaii


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Eliso,

Ohio: Wow.. That's okay Tex. We are all different I won't judge you. After I'm pretty sure Penn and NJ are in a relationship. I think everyone could care less about your sexuality when that's going. Trust me, and also if Penn finds out you know about her relationship with NJ, you didn't hear it from me! Same if NJ finds out. I didn't say a thing to you about it got it? I don't have a death wish.

NJ: (walks in with a baseball bat) Oh Ohio! Guess what Alaska jsut told me you told Texas!

Ohio: Tex I have to go hide from NJ and fnd (cough)kill(cough) Alaska!

Hopefully I'm still alive to write you again,

Ohio


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Oliver,

I'm sorry Big Brother, but I'm only seven what could I do? I mean Big Brother Texas can be very scary. Don't worry though! Since your a personification this should only take you a month to heal. That way you can still come to Dad's Birthday party. After all Penn said she's going to personally crucify anyone who doesn't come! So I really hope you get better before then. After all if you thought Texas could do damge, don't forget Big Sister Penn is the second oldest of us all. Meaning she may just be worse then Texas at times. But maybe if your lucky Big Brother NJ will save you from her. Though it is unlikely.

Get Better Soon,

Hawaii (Lola Jones)


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Eliso,

Thanks for the save! Now just pray that Penn doesn't hear. That coffee is on me! Also Penn has treatened to personally crucify anyone who doesn't make it. I am now terffied and have cleared the whole week of Dad's birthday. I swear if anyone doesn't make it there will be hell to pay. I saw Penn the other day, she was stocking up on amo, guns, knives and other verious weapons. She has gone insane! Luckily it's not at her place, it's at Massachusetts' place this year. I think it's your turn to host it next year. It's yours or New Mexco.

Bye and Thanks,

Ohio


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Oklahoma,

Well, Penn has mercy if NJ can mange to calm her down. Then again, Penn is supposed to be scary. She is the "Keystone State" she has to scare all of us into place. I wonder who would win in a fight, Texas, Alaska, or Penn? Also aren't you younger than Texas? I know I look only seven even though I'm really older than that. Don't remind Dady about htat though. He migh tactully treat me like an adult.

Good Luck Living,

Lola Jones, The Personification of Hawaii


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Eliso,

Oh god. I really don't want to die. I don't want to die. She'll kill me if she finds out. She's right next store, and she'll easily kill me. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I'm so scared, where's dad when you need him! Oh god. I wonder if California will let me hid at her place for a few weeks. Oh fuck, I'm gonna have a fucking heart attack. Oh god no. Nononononononononononononono! Oh god TExas let me stay with you!

HELP ME,

Ohio


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Oklahoma,

Maybe if NJ doesn't come to your rescue, New York or Daddy will! I'm jsut tryng to be helpful you know? Also I think Penn will be too busy killing Ohio. He let a big secret of her's slip to Texas. Penn doesn't know Ohio told Texas yet. But if she found out she would defently be more ocuppied trying to kill him than you. But I don't know what the secret is. Ohio, Alaska, Texas, and NJ do though.

Good luck,

Lola Jones, AKA Hawaii


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Texas,

Thank you so much brother! I can't express how glade I am that you're going to come get me. Just hurry because I don't know if Penn found out yet! I'm hiding in the basement, so look fo rme there when you get here. The only issue is I'm going to have to face Penn at Dad's party.

Shit I'm scared!,

Ohio


	24. Chapter 24

Ohio: Thank you thank you thank you thank you Texas!

Penn: (is walking by, sees) I don't even want to know (shakes her head and walks off)


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Oklahoma,

Alaska: I'll tell you, you just can't tell PEnn or NJ that I did!

Hawaii: I don't think it's a good idea, Alaska! I don't want to know! (runs out of room)

Alaska: NJ and Penn are dating. (giggles) Don't tell anyone I told you. I don't want to be on Penn or NJ's hit list.


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Texas,

Alaska: Hey our admit made this a while ago didn't you nina?

Me: umm, hey i was bored. It was way befor ehe started the letters with you guys.

Alaska: Anyway cheek it out, it's a tribute to you after all! Here's a link;

/WpZcdqudSkk

Bye,

Alaska and her admit nina!


	27. Chapter 27

Penn: Oh, I'm looking for Alaska! oklahoma told me something and I want to see if it's true. Oklahoma said Alaska told you and Ohio that NJ and I are dating. (blushes) Not that it's true...

Ohio: (is praying)

Penn: (pulls out a knife) I jsut really want to see if it's true (creepy, cold, evil, dark brown aura) If it is true.. (evil laugh)

Ohio; (prays faster)

Penn: So, I'll see you two at Dad's birthday party! (smiles darkly and walks off)


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Oklahoma,

I hope you die! I hope you can't make it to Dad's birthday and Penn murders you! (is packing up and getting ready to run) I'll telling DAD! AND TEXAS!

Bye bye,

Alaska


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Texas,

Help! Oklahoma is being a jerk to me and told PEnnI told everoen that she and NJ are dating. I didn't! Please let me stay with you and Ohio!? Aslo it was cool AMV/slideshow on my admit's youtube acount about you beating up Mexico!

In a panic,

Alaska


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Texas,

Thank you! My human name is Diana. Yes, I know bird song very well. With my climate there's really not much I can do. So I study bird songs. I'm a fast runner don't worry about that. Also don't worry about taking care of Oklahoma. One of two things may happen to him. Penn gets him for lying, or (gigles) someone else will for me. You know how you used to be a country? Well so was Hawaii. She lasted 84 years,a nd delt with Russia, England, France and Dad. Also she adores me, so if Penn doesn't get Oklahoma, Hawaii will.

Also nina's youtube name is 'cutiechinadoll1'.

I will, and thanks,

Diana Jones; Alaska


	31. Chapter 31

Ohio: Did she fall for it? I hope she did! I really hope she did. I'd rather have her kill Oklahoma then me! We really really need more adult supervision. How come Dad never see any of this stuff! I mean really! What is he doing. He calls himself a 'hero' yet he can't even keep us in line!


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Oklahoma,

Too late I already told Texas. But it's okay! I told him not to worry about it. Someone else is coming to get you! (giggles) You thought Texas was bad? You haven't seen anything yet! You just wait, and look over you're shoulder. My revenge will come when you least expect it. Watch out, you never know who will come to deliver it. They could already be there!

Watch you back,

Alaska!


	33. Chapter 33

Diana: (gives the single, and waits for response, hears the response and sees Texas flash light. Runs like Hell is after towards ther) hi...Please get me to your house now. Oh, I told her and she says, "Thanks. Though the zombie one really was just a school project."


	34. Chapter 34

Ohio: He left me alone...with a gun... In the middle of his state... Oh god... He's bring Alaska... Wait... Alaska's scared of Penn!... (looks about) I should be quiet... (falls asleep)


	35. Chapter 35

Hawaii: (in the hospital Oklahoma is at, stops a nurse) Miss do you know where Oliver Dennison Jones' room is?

Nurse: oh yes miss. But aren't you a little young to be here on your own?

Hawaii: I'm not alone. My dad's in the waiting room so I can visit my older brother.

Nurse: Is Mr. Jones your brother?

Hawaii: Yes.

Nurse: His room is that way third on the right.

Hawaii: Thank you. (goes to Oklahoma's room and kicks down the door) You pissed me off Oklahoma. (throws a knife cutting the cord on the call nurse button) Oh and Alaska wrote you a note. (reads) "Oklahoma,

You tried to leave me at the mercy of Penn. You desvered what Texas did to you. So now in return for how nice you've been. I'll going to leave you to the mercy of Hawaii.

Love,

Alaska

PS. Hawaii was a counry for 84 years don't forget!"

Hawaii: Now don't scream. I wouldn't want any innocent people getting hurt because of you.


	36. Chapter 36

Alaska: Oh, I really sent her after him. (evil grin) She may want a place to stay. I'm not sure. I'm her best friend, and I can't understand that girl for the life of me! (hangs on to Texas) I really hope she doens't kill him though. Then I wouldnb't be able to see him suffer from the pain she inflicted! (creepy Russia-like aura) Can we still write out letters from your place?


	37. Chapter 37

Hawaii: (throws a can of knock out gas, and giggles as the poice and nurses fall) now now  
Oklahoma I'm not going to kill you.

O: (is starting to feel the effects of the knock out gas)

H: (has her shirt over her mouth and nose so it doesn't effect her) come on now, Alaska wouldn't be happy if I killed you. She likes seeing people suffer. She's related to fucking Russia remember?

O: (is almost out cold)

H: remind me to thank New Mexico for leaving this high powered experimental knock out gas at my place.

O: (is out cold)

H: (picks him up like he's a sack of potatos) I'm small but I'm strong. (jumps out window)


	38. Chapter 38

Ohio: (screams like a small child, and shoots at them, completely missing) AAAAAAAA! GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'D RATHER BE FUCKING OKLAHOMA RIGHT NOW! (runs like hell out of the house and all the way to Canada) UNCLE CANADA! I'M STAYING WITH YOU!

Alaska: that was fucking priceless! Oh my god! (laughs) I wonder how Hawaii is doing with Oklahoma right now? Also I think Hawaii is insane. But that's jus tmy opinion.


	39. Chapter 39

Alaska: yeah. She may need a place to hide. If she doesn't get Virginia to use her creepy black magic and erase the police's memories so they don't remember at all. She's done that to most of the states before. But Hawaii...Despite her seven year old apearence, is really evil and insane. You know she hates Dad? Oh, also my admit ment for me to tell you to tell your admit she knows how to log in on moble. Just ask if you don't figure it out. Hawaii hates Dad, for a lot of reasons. Ask her why some time.


	40. Chapter 40

Alaska: Yeah, let's go get him. He might acidently shoot himself. Plus I don't want Dad learnign what we've been up to. (Texas drives to Oklahoma, finds Ohio bearly a mile over the boarder)

Ohio: Hey, you two aren't zombies!

Alaska: It was a joke. Now get in the trick and give Texas back his gun.

Ohio; (gets in and hands Texas his gun) Hehe, sorry!

Alsak: now let's try and find Hawaii and Oklahoma...Or what's left of him. (the drive another two miles and find Hawaii carring a knocked out Oklahoma.)

Hawaii: Oh! Hi! Can I throw him in the back of the truck? He's getting heavy! (smiles )

Alaska: Go ahead, then get in. What did you do to him anyway?

Hawaii: Not much yet. Just used New Mexico's expermental knock out gas on him. (throws into back of truck, and hops in) Are we going back to Big Brother Texas' place?

Alaska: Da. (they go back to Texas' ranch)

Hawaii: (drags Oklahoma into the cellar) See you when I'm done with him!


	41. Chapter 41

Hawaii: You are in the cellar of Texas' ranch house. Now where to start? (evil grin)


	42. Chapter 42

Alaska: (Shrugs) I think, last time I had Virginia cheek who had magic, it came up with Penn and NJ up north, you, her, and West Virginia in the south, and a few others. The magic is unnatural but it can be useful. Hawaii likes beign Dad's little grl, because it means he won't think twice about whatever she wants to do. I think she's really just waiting to stab him in the back when he least expects it. She REALLY hates his guts. It almost scares me.


	43. Chapter 43

Alaska: I'd love to Hawaii wait up!

Hawaii: Okay, Alaska, Texas. I won't start without you! (looks to Oklahoma) Poor, porr Big Brother Oklahoma. You went and pssed us all off. Now, we won't kill you, just make your life a living hell! (sharpens her volcanic stone knives as she waits for Alaska and Texas)

Alaska: (her and Texas come down)

Hawaii: Can we start I'm bored.


	44. Chapter 44

Hawaii: OH SHUT UP OLIVER! A: We are in the basement, B: We are in the middle of nowhere, so who'd hear your pleads for help?

Ohio: You know i don't really want to help. I'm just here hiding from Penn...

Alaska: You either help or join him. That way you don't tell Dad.

Ohio: (squeaks, and looks at Ok appolgetically, then punches him hard in the gut)

Ok: owe

Alaska: (stabs him in the hand) Don't want you dying on us (falsely sweet smile)

OK: (screams)

Hawaii: he's screaming is really bugging me. (sweetly to everyone besides OK) Can I cut out his tounge? That way he can't lie any more?


	45. Chapter 45

Alaska: I'm not sure if Russia does. If he does he's never let me near it. Penn and NJ don't have dark magic... But Virginai and West Virginia do. She hates him Texas. For good reasons too. She's talked to me about it. I don;t know much about the American Civil War, just that it was bad, and all of you guys turned agenst each other. Penn doesn't talk about , if I even bring it up she clams up. Same with the other Northern States, and America... I know that the scar on Penn's cheek is from that war. But that's really about it. I know that Penn has this big place that's deticated to one of the battles... I think she said it was the battle of Gettsyburg, that she put a lot of monutments up for. I really don't know a lot about it Big Brother... But I'm sure what ever you did you did for a reason. I promise I won;t repeat any of your actions though. Even if I don't know what they were.


	46. Chapter 46

Hawaii: (takes the serrated Machete, and looks to OK who's freeking out) Open wide, or we'll have to force you too.

OK: NONONONONONO! Please! Don't!

Alaska: (yawns watching)

OK: (struggles) GO AWAY! PLEASE! DONT!

Hawaii: Texas can I have some help? He won't sit still!


	47. Chapter 47

Alaska: I don;t think it's the way to go either... If you don't want to talk about it then I won't make you. Hawaii really isn't bad, but she sure don't want America ruling over her. Talking it out might help her. She's just mad over the whole annexing her country, killing her cultcure, and making one of her islands uninhabitable. So she has a lot of reasons, and those are only the tip of the iceburg. (shrugs)


	48. Chapter 48

Hawaii: It's coming good. (smiles) I got some of it out, but not enought to keep him from talking. Just keep him still a little bit longer. (cuts parts of tounge out)

Alaska: (giggles) I think we are related by blood. (hits OK's chest hard with her pipe, causing a loud resounding crack) I think I might have broken some of his ribs!

Hawaii: Done! (smiles proudly as OK makes terrible sounds that aren't exactly screaming) There no screaming, or talking for him.


	49. Chapter 49

Alaska: I hope sitting and talking with her works. I know, all of us have been hurt before. A lot of the time by people we thought cared about us. We all have our scars, mentally and physically. It makes us who we are, and despite the pain that bring the memories up will most likely cause, it needs to be done to help rid of some of the pain and suffering the heart undertakes.


End file.
